


Cars 4: Lightning McQueen Goes the Hemingway

by Darfur_Maxx



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Car Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, KERCHOW, Literature, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darfur_Maxx/pseuds/Darfur_Maxx
Summary: Lightning McQueen finds hot love on the open fields of indiscriminate passion.





	Cars 4: Lightning McQueen Goes the Hemingway

**DISCLAIMER** : This was created by my dear friend bug2buga. She allowed me to post this here. Hope you enjoy the sauce!

* * *

Cars 4: lightning mcqueen goes the hemingway 

Elliot and his boyfriend Lightning McQueen (from Cars © Pixar Animation Studios, 2006.) were walking down the middle of a busy street in the city they lived in, downtown. "God hates cars!" Yelled a man at them as he walked by, holding his wife's hand, who looked on in disgust as well.

"How about we go somewhere more private?" McQueen revved loudly.

"Okay, you hot rod." Elliot yiffed in his faggot-y British accent.

Elliot and Lightning McQueen snuck into a close by alleyway where some rats scavenged around through the piles of garbage up against the walls of the buildings. "Are you sure this is a good place?" Asked McQueen, but Elliot's pants and underwear had already hit the disgusting ground and his erection sprung free.

"It's perfect, especially for us, baby." Elliot whispered. Lightning McQueen's eyes slowly moved down the body of his boyfriend until they landed on his beautiful 2-inch yogurt shooter. McQueen aimed his mirrors at Elliot's smelly crotch and flashed his lights at it like he did in the first Cars movie. "It's beautiful.." he said, taking in the massive 2-incher.

"Are you ready, sweathurt?" Asked Elliot. McQueen nodded (in the best way a car could nod, i don't fucking know how that shit works so don't ask me.) and turned around so Elliot could penetrate his engine. Elliot started off slowly, then very quickly thrusted his cock into his red hotrod boyfriend who was a car. McQueen was already turned on so much that he was going to orgasm (however a car would. Wait, how do the cars in Cars have babies anyways?)

Suddenly in a spurt, McQueen orgasmed "KERCHOW!" he kerchowed, as his oil started leaking out all over the white bitch boy's gigantic 2 incher. Elliot screamed "gotta go fast!" (in reference to sonic the hedgehog) and came as well. Then he got pregnant with their babies the end.


End file.
